gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pizza Boy
Yes (GTA SA) Parked (GTA VC and GTA LCS) |carcols = }} ---- }} |modelname = pizzaboy |handlingname = MOPED |textlabelname = MOPED }} The Pizzaboy (formerly named "Pizza Boy") is a delivery scooter that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Design 3D Universe The Pizza Boy is a delivery scooter based on the Faggio, and, as its name suggests, is intended for pizza delivery, mainly with The Well Stacked Pizza Co. in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, and Joe's Pizza in GTA Liberty City Stories. It is distinct from the Faggio only in its unique livery (red and yellow in relation to Well Stacked Pizza in GTA: Vice City and GTA: San Andreas, and green and white in relation to Joe's Pizza in GTA: Liberty City Stories) and its top box for cargo; the GTA Liberty City Stories rendition is given a slight facelift to appear slightly more modernized (complete with a flat rear light cluster). Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Powered by a small engine, the Pizza Boy, along with Faggio, is the slowest and the most low-powered motorcycle in each of the four games in which the vehicle appears, but makes up for this with its excellent maneuverability, acceleration, and lightweight. The Pizza Boy's performance is otherwise identical to the Faggio, expect it is capable of seating only one rider, as the top box has taken up the rear seating. 3D Universe Overview Special Variants * In GTA San Andreas a unique green Pizzaboy is attainable during "Ice Cold Killa". The player must destroy Jizzy B's Broadway before entering the Pleasure Dome, forcing Jizzy to flee on a stolen Pizzaboy. Then, to obtain it, the player must only kill Jizzy without destroying the bike. Pizzaboy-GTASA-IceColdKilla-front.jpg|The green Pizzaboy from "Ice Cold Killa" in GTA San Andreas.(Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Road Kill - Tommy has to kill Carl Pearson, a pizza delivery man, during his deliveries, for an unknown reason. * Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Pizza Boy is one of the 24 vehicles wanted by Sunshine Autos for its import garage. Placed on the fourth and final list. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Ice Cold Killa - If the player has destroyed Jizzy's car before entering the club, the latter will flee on a unique green Pizzaboy scooter. Pizza Boy The Pizza Boy is adopted for use in side missions, specifically, "Pizza Boy" missions, where the player delivers pizzas to customers scattered around the pizza parlor. The mission is not available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but courier missions with roughly the same concept as "Pizza Boy" exist. Locations Pizza Boys are not commonly seen on the streets, either only appearing parked in specific locations in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, or rarely being seen driven by Well Stacked Pizza delivery boys in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Outside the Well Stacked Pizza shops in Vice Point, Downtown and Little Haiti. * Spawns in the mission Road Kill, as Carl Pearson's vehicle. The player can keep the Pizza Boy as their own vehicle after completing the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Seldom seen being driven by Well Stacked Pizza delivery boys all over San Andreas. * Occasionally seen in Ocean Docks and Easter Basin. * The bike will commonly spawn when the clown theme cheat is activated. * Spawns more when driving an industrial vehicle around industrial areas. * Occasionally spawns around Fort Carson and The Big Ear. * Can be obtained with a unique paintjob from Jizzy in the mission Ice Cold Killa if the player destroys Jizzy's Broadway before entering Jizzy's Pleasure Domes. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Parked outside Joe's Pizza in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. See Also *Faggio - Base version. *Noodleboy - A similar delivery scooter used by Punk Noodles. Navigation }}pl:Dostawca pizzy (pojazd) Category:Bikes Category:Special Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories